Sapphire
by Erin Corr
Summary: The Elric brothers continue their search for the Philosopher Stone. But they run into someone else. Who are these two girls and is there something stronger then the stone?
1. Journey to Central

Disclaimer- I do not own FMA or the characters of FMA but I do own Rain and Ivi.

**-Journey to Central-**

_I committed the ultimate sin, and now I have to search the world for something. How long will it take to fix what is wrong?_

"Hey sis, where are going?"

"We are going to central, so I can become a state alchemist."

"Do you really think that will help us?"

"Yes I do. Now what is with all of the questions?"

"You know me I like to ask questions."

"I know sis."

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Mom."

"Well she was the nicest person you would ever meet. She had long black hair, purple eyes and pale skin. I have been told that I look just like her."

The two sisters were on their way to central on the request of Colonel Mustang, to take the State Alchemist qualification test.

"Hey sis watch out or…"

BAM!

"Hey watch where you are going _shorty_!"

"Who are you calling me _shorty_? _Midget girl!_

"_Midget girl? _I'm taller than you!"

"She has a point, big brother."

There was a flash of a man with short black hair and dark green eyes, came a crossed the older sister's mind. _Big Brother!_

"Al you are supposed to be on my side!"

"But I am. Big brother!"

"Sis! Come on let's go."

"Yeah you're right, let's go." She said snapping out of her daze.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"We are going this way." The older sister said.

"What are your names?" Al asked.

"My name is Ivi and my older sister is named Rain. I guess we will see you around."

"Who do you think those boys where, sis?"

"I don't know sis, but let's go."

They arrived at the train station and Rain called central from the phone booth.

"Central Command." A cool female voice came through the receiver.

"Yes this is Rain Wood. I would like to speak with Colonel Roy Mustang."

"One moment please."

"Colonel Mustang you have Rain Wood holding on the line."

"Patch it through."

"Colonel Mustang."

"Hello sir, this is Rain Wood checking in to tell you we are about to board the train. We will see you when we get there."

"Good. I will be sending someone to meet you at the station."

"How will I know who it is?"

"You will know."

"Good-bye sir."

"Good-bye."

Rain hung up the phone.

"Come on sis, or we will miss the train." Ivi yelled at her sister.

Rain ran and got on the train with her sister, when the train started to move. The sisters found a seat in the back of the train and they took a seat.

"I wish momma could see you get your state certification."

"Would you just shut up about her? She left us, plain and simple."

"Sister why are you always mad at momma?"

"I don't want to talk about her anymore."

The train ride was very unpleasant, actually that would be understatement, more like dreadful.

They finally made it to central and when they arrived, they saw a very tall man with a blonde curl for hair, in a blue military uniform.

"Hey sis, I think that might be the person who is picking us up."

"You probably are right."

The girls walked over to the tall man.

"Um, Hello sir, are you from the military?" Rain asked him.

"Why yes I am. I'm Major Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist." He said as he ripped off his shirt and started to flex his muscles.

"Um. Sis, why is his shirt off?" Ivi whispered to Rain.

"I have no idea. It's kind of scary though." Rain whispered back. "Um. Major are you by chance here to pick up the Wood sisters?"

"Why yes I am. I'm going to use the technique that has been passed down the Armstrong family to _pick them up _too."

"Do we really want to tell him who we are? I mean I really don't want to be _picked up_ by this guy." Rain asked her sister in a nervous tone.

"Yeah you're right. Let's find Central Command by ourselves." Ivi told her and they started to leave.

"Hey where are you two going?" The major said running after them. "You are coming with me to see the colonel Miss Wood!" He said towering over them.

"Okay, we will go, just don't hurt us!" Rain pleaded.

"Would someone who looked like this hurt you two? I think not!" he said as he flexed his muscles again.

"Alright you win major. Let's go see the colonel now." Ivi said trying to convince the major.

"Right! Let's go you will be safe with me!" he flexed again.

_This is going to be a long day._ Rain thought to herself.


	2. The White Alchemist and the Elrics

**-I got some of this chapter from the episode 6: The Alchemy Exam. I could not think what to put in the chapter for the exam so I just took some stuff from the anime. Which all rights does not go to me they go to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own Rain and Ivi.-**

**-The White Alchemist and the Elrics-**

The Major led them to Central headquarters.

Knock Knock

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, I have brought you Rain Wood as ordered."

"Thank you Major. So Rain you want to become a state alchemist. Well you came just in time for it; you won't have much time to study for the test."

"That's alright, as you know my father was a state alchemist known as the Sapphire Alchemist. He passed away a year ago and he taught me everything that I will need for the exam."

"Well then, the exam will begin in one hour."

"What! In one hour? Are you crazy? Why didn't you tell me to come earlier?"

"I thought that you just said that you were ready to take the exam?"

"I am I just didn't think that it would be this soon." Rain said nervously.

"I did say that you got here just in time."

_Today is just not my day._

"Well then you sir. I will see you in an hour then." Rain walked out of the building.

"What's wrong sis?" Rain saw a young girl about the age of ten, with long silver hair and purple eyes, running toward her.

"It's okay Ivi, I just got to take the test sooner then I expected."

"When do you have to take it?"

"In less that an hour."

"Wow that is quick."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go find something to eat before; I have taken the written exam."

"But we don't know what there is to eat here."

"It's central, I'm sure they have almost everything you could think of."

"I know, but what if they don't cook it right?"

"Ivi, why do you have to be such a picky eater? Before_ it _happened you would eat anything that wouldn't eat you first."

"Sis, I miss brother."

"I thought I told you to not mention him anymore." Rain's eyes started to water.

_Sean I miss you too. If it wasn't for father I would be alone right now._ She looked down at her right ring finger and saw a diamond moon on a silver band. _Mother._ It was her mother's wedding ring. She left it the day she left it the day that she left to care for her father.

_Has it really been a year? It feels much longer._

They went to some restaurant that they have never heard of.

"I hope they have something I will like." Ivi told her sister.

"So do I." Rain agreed with her sister, know what she was like when it came to food, Rain doubted there would be something Ivi liked here.

They ordered their food and surprising Ivi liked her food.

"Sis, why aren't you eating?" Ivi asked her sister.

"I guess it is just nerves."

"You will do fine sis. You couldn't have done what we have done, if you don't have what it takes to be a state alchemist."

"Thanks sis." Rain looked down at her watch. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!" She threw down some money on the table.

"That should cover the bill; make sure that you get the change." She said as she ran out of the restaurant central headquarters.

"Good luck sis!" Ivi called out to her sister.

Rain made it with ten minutes to spare. She found then door that led to the room where the test was going to take place. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You were almost late. I almost thought that you chickened out." The colonel said.

"Well I didn't here I am."

"Yes you are, now take a seat."

Rain looked at the huge crowd of people, and they were all starring at her, then she realized why they were starring at her, no woman as ever tried to be a state alchemist. Rain sat down at a near by table.

"Right now that we are all here. We will now begin the preliminary exam. Good luck." said a man with a black eye patch over his right eye.

Rain looked down at her now open test.

Question 1: What does an alchemist use when he creates alchemy?

_Well duh! A transmutation circle. I thought this was supposed to be hard, oh well._ Rain looked ahead to see how many questions where on the test._ What! 500 questions! How am I supposed to do that in two hours?_

**-Two hours later-**

Rain stepped out of the building and her sister came running to her.

"Hey sis how did it go?"

I didn't finish and I don't think that I can perform alchemy anymore because I can't feel my arm anymore."

"It will be okay sis. When is the interview?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well let's go to the hotel. I'm sure that you are tired."

"Yeah my brain hurts."

**-The next day-**

Rain and Ivi walked to central headquarters.

"Good luck sis."

"Thanks sis!"

Rain walked into a dark room with only one light, and there stood a gold chair with three legs.

_A chair with three legs, it shouldn't keep its balance._

"Take a seat. Alchemy is the science of balance. If you have the giftit should not refuse you. Go on, then. State alchemists are not afraid.

Rain walked over to the chair and sat down on the golden chair.

"Very good. Now, tell me why you wish to be an alchemist for our military."

Rain didn't say anything at first.

"I'm waiting."

"Because I made a promise to the family I got left. I told her that I would become an alchemist for the state just like our father did."

**-Two days later at the practical-**

"Welcome to the practical exam. We have provided you with some nice raw materials for your alchemy." He said as he indicated to the trees, the pound and the mountains. "You may use them as you see fit.

"What the hell am I suppose to create to impress them?" Rain said to herself.

Rain didn't pay much attention to the other alchemist, when it hit her what she could do.

She walked over to the trees and grabbed some leaves and twigs, and then she went over to the pound. She clapped her hands and placed them each on the water and twigs. A blue light appeared, and then it was replaced with a white light.

Six small butterflies flew away from her and circle everyone in the crowd.

"Alchemy without circles, I have only seen one person who can do that." Mustang said to himself.

"I think we found our alchemist, the first female too." The Fuhrer said to the crowd.

"Come with me, Rain." Mustang told her and she followed him.

"So which part do you have?" He asked her.

"The diamond."

"You know people are going to question you reasons."

"I don't care! I'm going to fix what is wrong."

"So you are going to try and transform your sister back into a human and your left arm?"

"How did you know?"

"I know more then you think."

"I suppose so."

"I will have your first mission tomorrow. Meanwhile take this." He said as he threw her a silver pocket watch. "It's what identifies you as state alchemist."

"I thought that there was going to be a ceremony or something."

"That's what they all say. So congratulations Rain you are now a dog of the military."

Rain left after that.

"Hey sis, I just heard; the first female alchemist ever!"

"Yep that's me!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go celebrate!" Ivi said to her sister.

**-The next day-**

"Your first mission is going to be traveling with the Elric brothers. I believe you know something they will need and vise versa, and before you go, you have been issued your official state title by the Fuhrer.

"We give the name 'White' to thee Rain Wood, in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley."

"White?"

"Along with the pocket watch every one of us is assigned a symbolic second name, depending on your talents. And yours is 'White'. The White Alchemist."

"Tell him that I like it. Where can I find these brothers?"

"They are standing outside of the door."

"Fullmetal and Al come in. Fullmetal I have a new mission for you. You are to travel with Miss Wood or now she is called the White Alchemist. She knows about something that you might find interesting. The same goes for you White Alchemist. You may go." Mustang said to the trio.

They left to start their journey together.


	3. Rain's Memory

**Rain's Memory**

"Why do you look so familiar?" Rain asked the two brothers.

"Sister! How did it go?" Ivi asked her sister, as she ran up to the trio.

"Well sis, I got my official title and my first mission."

"Well what are they?"

"Well my title is the White Alchemist, and my mission is to travel with the _shrimp_ and his brother."

"Who are you calling so small that you can't see them without a magnify glass, _pint size_ girl?"

"_Pint size?_ Who are you calling _pint size_ when you are no bigger then a _bean_?"

"A_ bean!_"

Ivi walked up to the younger brother in the suit of armor.

"You are the two brothers that we bumped into a few days ago, aren't you?"

Rain over heard her sister asking the younger brother this.

"You mean that I have to go with a _shrimp_ that can't even see where he is going because he is so small." _This week just keeps getting better and better._

"Stop your complaining. I should be the one complaining, because you will just slow me down on my search for _something._"

"Actually you are slowing your brother down. You have to take like what ten steps to equal his one."

"Stop making the short comments, midget."

"I will when you tell me what you are searching for."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm searching for _some things _and you might know of something that I need to know. The colonel sure spoke highly of you for someone so small."

"Don't call me small!"

"If we tell you what we are searching for, will you tell us what you are searching for?"

"I guess that is the law of alchemy, equivalent exchange."

"We are searching for the Philosopher's stone to get our original bodies back." Al told the sisters.

"I see so you committed the ultimate sin too."

"What do you mean too?" Ed asked Rain.

"Hey sis, there is a book store right over there. Could you go and pick up these books for me on this list and pick one out for your self? We will be there in a few minutes"

"Ok, I will see you when you come in sis." Rain watched as her silver hair bounced in the sun light until she was in the shop.

"Why did you make her leave?" Ed asked Rain.

"You will not be able to get your bodies back with the stone alone. Have you ever heard of the Sorcerer's Sapphire?"

"I haven't, have you big brother?"

"It sounds familiar, but that's all."

"You should have heard of it if you're searching for the Philosopher's stone. The Sorcerer's Sapphire is made up of three stones; the Mage's Emerald, the Witch's Diamond and the Philosopher's Stone. All three stones represent a realm of the universe; the Mage's Emerald represent earth the world around us, The Witch's Diamond represent the heavens above us, and the Philosopher's Stone represents hell the world beneath us. When the three stones are fused together they form the Sorcerer's Sapphire, a gem that can create anything without sacrifice."

"You still didn't answer my earlier question, why did you make her leave?"

"Our story is a long one and for you to understand it fully I must start from the beginning."

**-Flash Back**-

"Momma where are you going?" A girl about the age of nine, with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes asked her mother.

"I'm going to go see your grandfather." A woman with long black hair and purple eyes told her daughter.

"Can I come too?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't come. Now Rain I need you to stay here and be a good girl for daddy and look after your brother and sister. I will be back soon." She said with one final hug and she left through the front door. That would be the last time Rain ever saw of her mother.

Years went by and their mother still did not return home. Then one day Rain went to the market with her brother.

There was a gun shot.

"Rain go hide and I will come and get you when it is safe, and don't come out until I find you."

Rain left and hid in a near by tree. There were three more gun shots. She waited for what felt like two hours. Her brother never came.

_Maybe he is looking for me._ She jumped down from her hiding spot in the tree. She started to look around for him and there he was on the ground at the very stand she left him at and she ran over to him.

"Big brother, I thought that you where going to come a find me. Come on big brother wake up." She said as she nudged his body. "Come on this isn't funny, stop playing tricks." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked up at the sky and yelled. "Who the hell did I piss off that you took two members of my family away from me?"

Her brother died when Rain was thirteen after that, she buried herself in her alchemy studies.

Ivi, Rain's younger sister who had long black hair and purple eyes, just like their mother's, was eight now and she started to learn alchemy too with her sister.

The next year they committed their ultimate sin, they tried to bring back their older brother.

Rain opened her eyes and it was dark down in the basement.

"Ivi! Where are you?"

No answer.

"Ivi! Come on and answer, Ivi! She's gone!" She looked over to where her brother should be and she let out a loud scream. The thing the girls created that night wasn't human.

Rain's father heard her scream and came running down the stairs to the basement. When he saw the state that his oldest daughter was in and there was no sign of the youngest.

"Rain sweetie, there isn't much time. Listen to me carefully, I'm going to get your sister back but she mustn't know of this." He pulled out a diamond shape moon ring. "This ring was your mother's wedding ring and it is also the legendary Witch's Diamond. She might turn on you and you must find the other two stones to be able to restore your sister and yourself. Farewell my baby girl, I love you." He gave Rain a hug then went over to the transmutation circle and clapped his hands then touched the circ

There was a bright blue light, and then it flashed white. A young girl that looked the age of nine with long silver hair and purple eyes appeared in the light.

"Ivi?"

"Sis! What happened to your arm!"

Rain was in so much shock that she didn't realize that her left arm was nothing but a bloody stump.

"Come on sis, we need to get you to the doctor." Ivi said as she went to help her up.

"Wait I need that ring, it was our mother's."

"Can I have it?"

"No! Father told me to watch over it and if mother ever came back then to give it back to her." Rain grabbed the ring before Ivi could.

**-End of Flashback- **

"Now do you see why I made her leave?"

"She's not human is she?" Al asked.

"No, she is a homunculus. I never saw my father after that. Who ever use the three stones when they are not fused together will die."

"So if her story is true then that means that we have been searching for_ hell_ all of this time." Al told his brother.

"Seems so." Ed told Al.

"I must ask you not to tell any of this to my sister. As far as I know the one that is controlling the homunculi don't know that I have one of the stones."

The two brothers agreed to not say anything to the younger girl.

"Now let's go to the book store and get my sister and let's get this party started!"

They went into the store.

"So where are we off to first?" Rain asked the brothers.

"Well I damaged my arm when I was fighting Greed so; I need to go see my mechanic."

"Do you think they could have a look at mine? I haven't had it looked at in a while."

"I'm sure that Winry wouldn't mind."

They went to the train station and got on the next train and they were off to Resembol.

_Why do I feel like something scary awaits us in Resembol?_ Rain thought to herself.

-A/N- First I would like to say sorry that I took so long to post the next chapter; I had an issue with my laptop. And Second I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing and e-mailing me how much they love my story. I love to write them but I write them for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm half way through the next chapter! So it should be up so.

-Erin Corr


End file.
